


RAINBOW SIX SIEGE : REDEMPTION

by Deaths_Head_11



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Head_11/pseuds/Deaths_Head_11
Summary: A Chemical attack at a college on US soil, brings back guilt from a US Ranger suffering from PTSD who's convoy 6 months prior was attacked and a chemical agent stolen. Now, they are given an offer from the leader of a multinational counter terrorist team. Together with their sibling, they join and begin to walk the path to redemption. Contains OC's, NO OP ONES!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rainbow Six Siege, characters etc etc etc... Ubisoft owns that. Nor do I own the characters of Scott Mitchell, Nomad or Weaver, they are also owned by Ubisoft. I do not own the Vapid Dominator GTX nor the Annis Elegy RH8, Rockstar has them.
> 
> All I own are my original characters.

Chapter One :

WITH a jolt, Greg Mitchell sat up in his bed, sweat adorning his face. Taking a few moments to get his breathing back under control, he then stood and walked into the bathroom of the small apartment he owned, approaching the sink and turning on the faucet. Gathering some water in his hands, he splashed the liquid on his face before looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Dark brown hair, grown longer than he usually has it, covered part of his face. Moving the fringe back, he saw his hazel eyes were dull and faded. Grimacing, he let his fingers trace the jagged scar was ran from his forehead, intersecting his right eye and running down to his jaw. Frowning, he ran his fingers through the beard covering the bottom of his face and then sighed.

It's been six months since he and his sister returned from Afghanistan, from a disastrous mission which left him and his unit captured by members of a renegade faction. Tortured and abused, only he had survived to be rescued by a squad known only as GHOSTS, who were tracking down the chemicals. Along with his sister who had accompanied the GHOSTS, the six soldiers managed to destroy the compound, but not before gathering the intel of the buyers the group sold the chemicals to.

That was a lifetime ago, now he was on extended medical leave, having been diagnosed with PTSD. Looking at his reflection, a sigh escaped him as he turned and left the small room and headed into the small kitchen and dining room. Walking over to the table, he sat down and powered up his computer as he saw that it was just before nine in the morning. He snorted, it was the first time he actually has been able to sleep in, since...

A electronic warble from his phone, drew his attention. Grabbing it, he smirked as he saw he had a message from his younger sister.

Tracey - Hey bro, still sleeping?

Greg - Nah, just dragged my carcass out of bed. Guess you've been awake for awhile?

Tracey - Pulled an all nighter at the library. Gotta keep my grades up.

Greg - You'll do fine sis.

Tracey - Yeah, yeah... when are you and Sara coming to visit?

He frowned, he hasn't spoken to his twin Sara, since they were rescued and then their debriefing in Afghanistan. Sighing again, he thought of a response.

Greg - I... haven't seen Sara for awhile Trace.

Tracey - What about dad?

Greg - Even longer... you know what the 'General' is like.

Their father was General Scott Mitchell, a decorated veteran who headed up some special unit out of Washington. While he had been recommended for 'extended medical leave', their sister (his twin) Sara had returned back to duty, but was put behind a desk in Washington.

Tracey - Well, Dad can be rather... 'trying'... at times. He's still Dad though.

Greg - I know, just... anyway, let's not talk about that. I'm not that far, so I can come and see you around lunch time. You do have lunch right?

Tracey - lol of course I do. Just leaving the library now, I'll text you where we can meet up.

Greg - Sure thing Trace, see you soon.

Tracey - You know, a few of my friends have seen a picture of you. Maybe I can set you up ;)

Greg - Uhh... no thanks Trace. I... I don't need my little sister setting me up.

He waited for her reply, but didn't receive one. Putting his phone down, he got up and went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Once the kettle was boiled, he made his drink and walked back to the table, picking up the remote to his tv and turning on the news. Having just sat down, he glanced at the tv, drink forgotten as he saw the news broadcast.

A terrorist group had seized control of a college, using an unknown airborne chemical and members using military grade weapons, were attacking and killing students and attending police officers. He listened to the broadcaster as she announced the report she had.

Broadcaster : This is happening right now. A group calling themselves the White Masks, have attacked one of the states major colleges. There are reports of multiple dead, students, faculty and police officers due to a unknown chemical agent. Reports of automatic gunfire and even explosions have come through. The group has not made any demands, intent on causing as much terror and death as possible.

Standing, Greg hastily dressed and grabbed his coat as he left his apartment, running down the stairs and out the front door. Without looking either way, he hurried across the street to where his car was parked, a Vapid Dominator GTX. Climbing into the seat and closing the door, the engine roared to life as Greg brought it out of it's parking space, cutting off another person as the muscle car roared down the street.

Turning on the radio, the announcer was relaying information about the attack at Bartlett, as his phone rang. Pressing the speaker button, he snarled as he swerved between cars.

"What?"

A female voice spoke, one he hadn't heard for the last few months.

"Greg, are you heading to Bartlett?"

Blasting on the horn, a small car ducked into a side street as Greg roared past.

"Damn straight Sara. Gotta find out if Trace is alright." Turning the wheel, the car made a sharp right "What about you?"

Lieutenant Sara Mitchell was heading down one of the many hallways within the Pentagon.

"Heading out to you now."

The muscle car roared through a intersection, narrowly avoiding a bus and a truck, horns blaring.

"What's the General going to say?"

The elevator doors closed as it descended to the ground floor, Sara on her cellphone.

"Honestly, I don't care. Tracey is more important than any damn meeting." she paused "If Father doesn't like that, then that's too bad."

Greg smirked as he spun the wheel, ducking through traffic, as he headed down a freeway.

"Gotta say sis, starting to act like myself now."

Walking out of the building, Sara was walking towards the carpark and was about to speak, when a voice called out to her. She grimaced as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'll call you back, the General is calling me."

She ended the call, turned and saluted her father, General Scott Michell, as he approached her and returned her salute.

"At ease Lieutenant. You seem to be in a hurry to get somewhere, it must be something important for you to walk out of a priority appropriations meeting."

Sara nodded.

"Yes sir. Received a report of a terrorist attack... at Bartlett College, sir."

The General's eyes went wide as he heard her. When he spoke, his voice was tight.

"Bartlett. Are you sure Lieutenant?"

She nodded and raised her tablet, opening an application and handed it to her father. Taking the tablet, he studied the information before looking at her.

"Your brother is heading there now?"

Sara looked at her father's face. For him to mention her brother and not by his rank...

"Yes Father. I was just talking to him before..."

Scott looked at her, his face set.

"Lieutenant, you are to head to Bartlett and work alongside Commander Mitchell. You WILL extract Tracey Mitchell to a safe zone and then co-ordinate with the local authorities, understood?"

Sara stood at attention and saluted.

"Yes sir."

Scott nodded as he stared at her.

"Get to the college, I'll organize for a unit to be waiting for you with supplies and weapons. You will work alongside Commander Mitchell and the unit to accomplish your mission, understood?"

Sara nodded, as her father turned on his heel and headed off. He was a few meters away, when he turned back to her.

"Be careful Sara... try to make sure Greg doesn't get in to too much trouble."

With that said, he entered the building in a rush. Sara turned and ran towards her car, climbing in to the Annis Elegy RH8, starting it and leaving the carpark. Her cellphone rang and she hit the speaker button.

"Greg?"

Driving fast down the freeway, her sibling was dodging and weaving through traffic.

"What did the General say?"

Looking ahead and focused on her driving, she responded.

"We're to work together to 'extract' Tracey from the college grounds and then work with the authorities." she paused "He also addressed you by 'Commander'."

Snorting, he turned the wheel, making his car jump the curb and drive along the grass embankment and avoiding other cars. The car jumped back onto the road as it headed along the road.

"He would... I'm about an hour from Bartlett, you?"

She smiled as she saw her brother's car roar past her, as she stomped on the accelerator, her car speeding up behind his.

"Look behind you."

Glancing into his rear vision mirror, a tight smile appeared on his face as he saw a silver and black Annis Elegy RH8 speeding along behind him.

"Can you keep up?"

Having said that, the sports car sped up and was directly opposite the muscle car, as both vehicles sped down the freeway. Sara spoke as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Well, the General wants us to work with a special unit he's sending, along with weapons and such."

Greg nodded as he and his sister veered their cars around a bus, the muscle car ducking into the emergency lane before sliding back in line with his sister.

"Nomad and Weaver?"

Sara shook her head.

"Don't know. He didn't reveal any details."

Nodding, Greg kept his gaze on the road.

"Hope whoever he sends, knows how to do their job."

Back at the Pentagon, General Scott Mitchell entered his office, as soon as his door was closed the security features locked down as he approached his desk. He looked at his computer, taking note that two GHOST teams were deployed in other countries, the standby team was ready and two others in reserve. He thought briefly about sending in the standby team, he knew that would perform well and that with Nomad and Weaver, success was high.

However... GHOSTS were never deployed on home soil. He was just about to make a call, when there was a knock on the other door to his office. Looking over, he pressed a button on the side of his desk, as the door opened. In walked a middle aged African American woman, dressed in a neat business suit. She walked over and sat in the chair opposite his desk.

"General, it's been some time."

Scott nodded as he studied her.

"It has indeed. You wouldn't be here in Washington, unless..."

The woman nodded as she reached into the briefcase she carried and handed over a folder.

"We had reports that a group calling themselves the WHITE MASKS, were somewhere in Washington State. When this attack at Bartlett happened, I had a team put on immediate standby and are ready for deployment."

Scott looked over the report in the folder. Not only was there information about this group, but also a report about the chemical agent. He frowned as he read the information and then looked at her.

"This is the same agent which was sold in Afghanistan..."

The woman nodded as she studied him.

"The same agent which was stolen from a convoy, your son was in command of." she leaned forward in her chair "Which is also another reason I am here... but we can discuss that after..."

Frowning, Scott nodded. As elite a force the GHOSTS are, they are sanctioned only for operations outside the US. For this objective... a force with clearance to operate anywhere in the world was needed. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the woman.

"Do it."

With a nod, she drew a cellphone from her jacket pocket and dialed a preprogrammed number. A few seconds passed, before the other end picked up and a woman's voice came through.

"Yes?"

The woman opposite Scott, leaned back in her chair.

"Ash, Mission is go."

The person on the other end, 'Ash', responded promptly.

"Understood. Ash out."

The General looked at the woman.

"Ok Six... why do you want my son?"

Grinning like a wolf, 'Six' looked right at him.

"The threat the WHITE MASKS represent is real General. As such, Team RAINBOW needs as many capable operators as possible. It's not just your son I want for RAINBOW, but also Red Back."

Scott looked over at the picture at the corner of his desk. A family photograph of himself and his three children, his wife having passed away some years ago. 'Six' watched him.

"Without operators, there is no RAINBOW... and without it, more families will suffer."

Still looking at the picture, he nodded slowly.

"After this crisis... I'll work out their transfer papers..."

Holding up her briefcase, 'Six' shook her head and drew forth another folder.

"Already done, just need your authorization."

Looking at the folder in her hands, he took it. Inside were the personal records for his children, listing their achievements and military record. He read the last page for both... sighing, he signed them and closed the folder, handing it back to 'Six'.

"It's done... just... watch them."

'Six' nodded as she took the papers.

"Consider it done General."

The woman left the office, as Scott turned back to look at the picture. He just prayed his family would be safe.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two :

{Line Break}

An hour earlier -

{Line Break}

A young woman stifled a yawn as she stretched her arms above her head, relieving some of the tension in her sore muscles. She had spent the night in the campus library, taking notes and rereading text books. Being in the top eight percentile of the students on campus, Tracey Mitchell took pride in her scholastic achievements.

Reaching over the table, she gathered the books she had gone through and carried them over to a trolley nearby, placing them on a spare shelf. Turning, she walked past other tables, one with two other students passed out and snoring softly. Smirking, she drew forth her cellphone and took pictures of them. Knowing them, she knew they'd be embarrassed by their current circumstances, something she'd use against them in payback for the many times they've pranked her.

Walking back to her table, she smoothed down the burgundy campus hoodie she wore and then retied her hair back into a loose ponytail. She put her notebooks and such away into her bag, swinging the strap over her shoulder as she left the library. Walking in the hallway, she stopped by a nearby water fountain, leaning over and drinking some of the water, before continuing her way.

Looking at her cellphone, she smiled at the cover screen. A picture of herself and her siblings were shown and she remembered the day it was taken. The day of her brother's deployment to Afghanistan a year prior and she had been quite concerned for his safety. However, Greg always had a way of getting out of dangerous situations unscathed. His twin sister was one who had a sneaky streak in her, having pulled numerous pranks on her siblings in the past and if Tracey knew Sara, she was going to do the same in the future.

Thinking of her family, she decided to send a message to her brother. She knew that for the last six months, he was on some sort of leave, but didn't know the cause. Every time she saw him, he seemed to be his usual fun self, but she did see a sort of... melancholy... about him at times. She knew how their father had been towards Greg in the past and she hoped that things can get better in the future.

Seeing the time on her phone, she grinned and sent him a wake up message.

"Come on bro, wake up..."

A smile appeared on her face, as she got his reply. Tracey was far closer to her siblings than she was their father, as both had helped raise her when she was young, after their mother died. A memory flashed in her mind's eye, of a time when some bullies at school were picking on her on the way home, of how the loud roar of her brother's car pulling up next to the group and his ice cold stare as he stared them down. Recalling the memory with a smile, she then asked her brother their sister and father, a slight frown on her face at his reply.

She then brightened at the thought of something her roommate had said once, when they had seen a picture of her siblings and with a mischievous grin, she suggested about setting him up with a friend of hers. She was still smiling as she left the library and walked down the stairs and was in the middle of typing a response, only to pause as she looked up and ahead of her.

Men in white hazmat suits were standing around a weird sort of container, yellow noxious gas was spewing out from it, as some of the men were holding large guns and firing on other students. One of the men saw her, in his hand was a tubular canister which he threw at her. Shell shocked, Tracey couldn't move as the container landed in front of her, the same gas from the larger one had started to spray out from the top of it.

She slowly turned and tried to run away from the men and the gas, but it was surrounding her, choking her. Coughing and with tears running down her face, her steps slowed and she stumbled, collapsing onto the ground as more of the gas closed in around her, she tried to crawl away. Her arms struggled to reach above her, as her fingers gripped the grass, trying to pull herself along. Her coughs were getting more hoarse, some blood accompanying them as she felt her muscles starting to spasm. Pain wracked her young body, her breathing becoming ragged as a figure stepped out of the gas and looked down at her.

It was the man who threw the canister at her, staring down coldly at her. Struggling, she lifted her head and looked up at the man, her right hand managing to grab onto his leg. Coughing again, more violently then before and with her vision starting to dim, she tried to keep her gaze on him.

"... W... Wh... *coughing* Why... are... *coughing* you doing... ?"

Tilting his head to the side, he seemed to study her face and when he spoke, his voice was cold as he knelt next to her.

"This... is a wake up call... We will no longer be silent." he reached down and removed her hand from his leg "Be proud... your death will echo across the world, bringing our message to the unclean. In a way, I envy you... You, who will die as a martyr to our cause."

With that said, he stood and walked away, disappearing into the gas as Tracey's vision dimmed. A final violent cough came from her lips...

{Line Break}

Present Time :

*************************************

Operation : Article 5

Commencement : 1200 Zulu Time

Location : Bartlett College

Operators :Team Leader : Eliza 'Ash' Cohen

Team : Craig 'Blackbeard' Jenson

Jordan 'Thermite' Trace

Miles 'Castle' Campbell

Meghan 'Valkyrie' Castellano

Primary Objective : Eliminate Terrorist threat and secure remaining chemical agent.

Secondary Objective : Recover any information regarding the enemy.

Tertiary Objective : Extract any hostages.

Addendum : Two local assets with assist squad with objectives.

*************************************

{Line Break}

SMILING to himself, Miles Campbell grabbed his SMG and double checked the magazine, before slamming it into the weapon. He was standing at the back of the nondescript black van which contained his teammates as well as their weapons and gear.

"Man, Jack's gonna be pissed he missed out on this... back home in the US and he's stuck back in merry old England, freezing."

A rugged man with a bushy beard, climbed out of the van, the straps to his helmet loose and pulled his gloves on. He reached behind him to a pouch on the back of his belt, ensuring he could reach his bulletproof shields, Craig Jenson nodded.

"Well, Estrada DID take that bet that Seamus gave him. Spend one night outside, in the middle of a English winter, in his skivvies." he then paused and shuddered "That's not a sight I want to see again..."

Their two other teammates, Jordan Trace and Meghan Castellano, both grinned as they loaded up their weapons and gear as their team leader walked up to the van. Wearing dark grey clothing with a black vest, emblazoned with 'SWAT' across her back, Eliza 'Ash' Cohen adjusted her sunglasses as she looked at her squad.

"Alright, all geared up?" she received nods all round "Good, Meghan pull up the map."

With a nod, the blonde haired operator lifted up a tablet which had a map of the college shown. Meghan muttered as she tried to send it to the other operators, who had their tablets ready.

"Damn it! Grace makes it look so easy!"

Reaching over her shoulder, Jordan tapped a icon. Their was a resulting 'ping' noise from the four other tablets, quiet chuckles came from a couple of operators as Meghan glared at them.

"Thanks Jordan."

He gave her a small smile as Eliza cleared her throat "From what local SWAT and authorities have determined, after the initial assault, the terrorists regrouped here in the main building."

On the map, a central building flashed, which then zoomed into focus. Three floors were shown, with a icon flashing. Pressing it, the view zoomed into a detailed floor plan of the ground floor. Meghan looked at the map and whistled.

"Remind me to look into getting some dramas for Grace on Netflix when we get back."

As the others smirked, Eliza continued.

"Nothing special on the ground floor, couple of offices, restroom and elevator access to the first and second floor. There's even a small kitchen near the elevator."

Miles looked at the elevator.

"We sure that there's no basement access?"

With a nod, Eliza looked at him.

"Already checked and cross checked. No building nearby has a basement. This elevator only goes to the other two floors in the floor plans." she made a swiping motion and the floor plan changed to the first floor "Nothing much different here, except for at least four choke points at the hallways. The windows of the two offices at the front, have been barricaded and we can assume that they've been booby trapped."

Craig looked closely at his tablet.

"There's a central room, the four hallways all seem to converge on it. Possible location for any hostages?"

Jordan nodded in agreement.

"Would be a good guess, but do we even know if there are hostages?"

Miles snorted.

"Good thing Shuhrat isn't here then."

Chuckles came from all of them, as Eliza smiled.

"True, but we'll mark that as a possible location." she swiped again and the floor plan for the final level came into view "Here, the third floor is currently under renovation. Next to zero cover, but possible locations for a sniper or two. Could also be a good egress point."

She swiped back to the ground floor and zoomed in on one side of the building.

"Here is a small assembly room, glass roofing. A weakness which we can be sure the bad guys have noticed and enforced in some way. There are ventilation ducts we can use our drones on to get further details so..."

The sound of a loud muscle car came from down the road, followed by the high powered whine of a sports car. The five operators turned and watched the drivers of the two vehicles get out and approach the Police line. Leaning over to Eliza, Miles spoke up.

"There's something else, right boss?"

Eliza turned back to her team and sighed.

"Right. Listen up guys, we have another.. issue. We will be having two 'assets' joining us." Groans and muttering came from the four "I know, I'm not thrilled about it either, but Six has put this through, so if you don't like it you can take it up with her."

Craig looked at her.

"Rookies. We're gonna have two local rookies, who have no idea as to how we operate and will get dropped... and take us with them!"

Meghan nodded in agreement, arms folded across her chest.

"Eliza, this is gonna backfire... and we'll pay for it."

Before she could respond, there was a cough behind her. Rolling her eyes, she turned and faced the Captain of the local Police, a irritable middle aged man with a permanent scowl on his face.

"Yes, Captain Harris?"

Through narrowed eyes, he glared at Eliza and her team.

"Listen up, I don't want you or your lot here. Far as I'm concerned, this is a local matter and we don't need your kind here to mess things up!"

Before Eliza could respond, a thin weasel looking officer, hurried up to the Captain and started to whisper to him which caused the older officer to bat him away and scowl.

"Proctor! I do not need to have your hot breath in my ear! Now, what is the matter!?"

The man nodded and with a glance at Eliza, continued.

"Umm, sorry sir. Just got a message from HQ about two military officers from the Pentagon..."

Rolling his eyes and cursing, Harris snarled.

"Wonderful... bad enough I have this group of rejects here." he motioned at Eliza and her team, causing the others to grip their weapons tightly "But to have two MP's? Tell them everything is under control and they are not needed..."

Proctor frowned and looked nervously behind him, as two people approached. One was a female Lieutenant in military uniform and the other was a unkempt looking male in civilian attire. Both stopped behind Harris, who was glaring at his aide.

"Umm... you may want to tell them yourself sir... they... they're behind you."

Eyes widened, Harris turned and was facing the two. He was about to respond, when the male beat him to it.

"I don't care what you have to say Captain Harris. My orders come from General Mitchell of the Pentagon. Lieutenant Mitchell and myself are to meet a special unit here and assist with defusing the situation. Now, if you don't like it, you can call the Pentagon and speak to General Mitchell, is that understood Constable?"

Face turning red, Harris snarled back into the face of the unknown male.

"Listen here punk, who do you think you are talking to!? I am the Captain of..."

The female lieutenant stepped forward, holding out a cellphone.

"Excuse me, but our superior would like to have a word with you."

Harris snatched the phone out of the woman's hand and barked down the line. The newcomers shared a look with each other, both smirking as the look on Harris's face changed from rage, to one of complete subservience. Head bowed, he handed the phone back, gave one final look at them as well as Eliza and her team, then turned on his heel and stalked off. His aide looked at them, gave a sheepish grin, then hurried after his superior.

"Umm... Coming Captain Harris... heh..."

As the weasel like officer ran off, Eliza looked at the two in front of her, appraising them. The female looked like any run of the mill military officer. Carried herself with a certain 'air', but was ready to spring to action if need be. The male... There was a haunted look behind his eyes, something to do with the jagged scar on the side of his face she assumed. But it was his eyes she was drawn to... until she heard some quiet chuckling behind her, drawing her back to the situation. With a scowl on her face directed at her team, who were wearing looks of feigned innocence, she looked back at the two in front of her.

"Name's Ash, assigned here by..."

The male nodded as he looked at the weapons her and her team had equipped, judging them. The female stepped forward and spoke.

"I'm Lieutenant Sara Mitchell, this..." she motioned to the man next to her "... is my brother, Commander Greg Mitchell. We have orders to extract a high priority target from the campus and then assist with securing any information, weapons left behind of the enemy."

Craig Jenson looked up as he heard the name and stepped towards Greg, Meghan next to him as the SWAT officers and Sara looked on. Stopping in front of the man, Craig looked at him.

"We knew a Greg Mitchell... Joint mission between Rangers and SEALS."

Greg nodded as he looked at the two, face passive.

"I met a lot of SEALS in my time abroad," he paused and Sara recognized the gleam in her brother's eyes "Two in particular come to mind. One being a poster child for a grizzly bear, exceedingly loud and loved his guns."

Greg turned to the Meghan.

"The other was muscle piled onto muscle and wouldn't take crap from anyone. Almost broke my arm in a arm wrestling contest..." he grinned at her "But she had a certain weakness for..."

Meghan's eyes went wide and she leaned forward, her hand over Greg's mouth.

"Eh heh... let's not say that... or else I will break your arm."

Grinning, Craig wrapped his arms around Greg in a bear hug, lifting him off his feet.

"You crazy sonova... Thought you were killed in that ambush south of Kabul!"

Gasping for breath, Greg managed to break free of Craig's hold, rubbing his shoulders.

"Got lucky. Sniper was off with their shot, fortunately we had a Russian with us who was a better sniper."

Meghan walked up to him, swinging her arm. Greg managed to catch her arm, hands clasped, in a mid air arm wrestle. Craig, grinning, stepped back and looked over at the others.

"Oho, this is gonna be good... they're at it again, just like in..."

Sara cleared her throat, as her sibling caught the signal and let go of Meghan. The latter frowned slightly, as Eliza looked at the Mitchell twins.

"Ok, according to our commander," she turned her gaze on Greg "You're in charge."

Looking at her, he nodded as he walked over to the van, Miles stepping aside and allowed Greg to reach over and removed a M4A5 Carbine and a Bushmaster M17S. His sister smiled as she hefted the bullpup rifle.

"Haven't held one of these for a few months," she caught a magazine and loaded it into the weapon "Just like riding a bike..."

Jordan cleared his throat as he looked at her, causing her to return the gaze.

"Umm... may want to change your attire lieutenant. I don't think a dress uniform is suitable for this operation."

Meghan led Sara into the van and closed the door, as Greg looked at the tablet in Eliza's hands. He nodded as he listened to her observations of the floor plans and when Meghan and Sara joined them, he grinned.

"Ok... I have a plan and this is what we have to do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to come up with this, lot of rewriting etc. One thing I did change, was include both attackers and defenders in the team at Bartlett (Castle and Valkyrie being Defenders joining three Attackers). Some Defenders abilities could be useful I always thought for Attackers and vice versa, so I intend to follow this route for the rest of the story. Again, I know that Attackers and Defenders can't be on the same squad in the game, but in fanfiction you have a little bit more leeway in that regard I feel.
> 
> Any opinions, criticisms etc... more than welcome to share. Just no abusive ones thanks.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

{Line Break}

Time -1800 Zulu

Location - Bartlett College

Mission Status - Primary Objective - Completed, all chemical agent neutralized.

Secondary Objective - Completed, extracted enemy for interrogation.

Tertiary Objective - Failed, no hostages alive upon entry into target.

{Line Break}

SITTING on a bench, outside the contaminated zone, Greg Mitchell sighed and rubbed his temples. He had discarded the hazmat suit he had worn for the mission and was now sorting out his thoughts. The mission had been a partial success and as he looked around, he saw his sister making a report to their father, who had arrived not long ago.

The General took the information well... til he stormed over to where the single captured terrorist was being loaded into a van and with one punch, knocked the person to the ground. Craig and Miles jumped in and held the General back, who screamed at the now unconscious person on the ground, as Police officers grabbed him and hauled him into the back of a van.

Watching them, he sighed and leaned back onto the bench. The mission had started out with the team wearing hazmat suits and boarding a helicopter for a aerial insertion...

Flashback Begins

Time - 1155 Zulu

Location - Bartlett College, Parking Lot

A Blackhawk helicopter sat on the parking lot, the pilot and copilot clad in protective clothing, as the rotors spun above. Craig muttered a curse as he adjusted the pouch which held his bulletproof shields around to his side.

"Damn terrorist bastards! Using something like a chemical attack, making it difficult for us due to wearing these damn suits!"

Miles nodded, as he adjusted the pouch with his roll on armor barriers to the small of his back.

"I hear you Craig. Still, it's either wear these rubberized condom suits or end up like the others who..."

Both men looked over to where numerous bodies had been decontaminated and were in bodybags. Pulling the enclosed hood over her head, Meghan grimaced.

"I hate wearing these things. Just feels... weird."

Jordan sighed as he checked his assault rifle again.

"Gonna have to be careful when changing mags... don't want to get a breach in these things and wind up like those poor bastards."

The four operators turned and looked at the numerous bodybags, stacked neatly on each other and off to the side. Eliza, Greg and Sara walked up, already clad in their hazmat suits. The redhead stepped forward while the twins rechecked their weapons.

"All right team, air insertion in ten mikes. Grab your gear and get stowed on the helo." she looked at the elder Mitchell twin "Remember, my team and I do this for a living. Make sure you and your sister keep up, keep your heads down and you'll make it out alive."

Sara saw her brother's posture stiffen at being told what to do, but he just nodded and headed towards the helo with the others. She glanced at Eliza, her hand on the other women's shoulder.

"We have our mission to do Ash. We won't fall behind." she headed towards the helo, leaving the other woman wearing a frown.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Meghan stepped up next to Eliza.

"Don't worry... they are capable soldiers in the field, they won't cause trouble."

With a nod, both women headed towards the helo, the spinning rotors causing a backdraft to wash over them.

"I hope so Meghan, I hope so."

Line Break

The team was silent for the short trip from outside the campus grounds towards their destination. The pilot looked back at them and gave the thumb's up and spoke in a German accent.

"Over the DZ Ash."

As Blackbeard and Castle opened the side doors, Ash nodded to the pilot.

"Thanks for the ride Jäger. Tell Doc, to have the EMT's on standby, just in case."

Jäger nodded as he looked back over the controls.

"You got it."

Blackbeard was grinning behind the mask of his suit as he pushed off from the lip of the helicopter and disappeared into the yellow smoke below. Castle was next on the other side of the craft, as Valkyrie and Thermite hooked up onto the ropes. With a nod from Ash, the two operators pushed off and slid down the ropes, disappearing into the smoke. Ash looked at the other two, code-named 'Devil' and 'Red Back' and nodded to them.

Devil hooked up and disappeared into the smoke as did Red Back, leaving Ash alone in the helo with Jäger. As she hooked up, Jäger looked back at her.

"Hey Ash... Good luck down there with the FNG's."

She nodded, then launched herself away from the helo, plunging into the yellow smoke. Sliding down, she could barely see a few feet in front of her, as the smoke was so thick. Bracing herself for the approaching ground, she landed with her weapon drawn, as her team assembled on her with their own weapons drawn and scanning the smoke. The ropes were pulled back into the help by the automatic winch, as Jäger brought the craft out of the hot zone.

"Squad, sound off."

"Castle, clear."

"Blackbeard, locked and loaded."

"Thermite, primed."

"Valkyrie, on guard."

"Red Back, ready."

Ash waited for the final member... and received nothing over the mic. Growling softly, she was about to repeat herself, when they spoke.

"Devil here. Enemy got too close and had to silence them quickly without giving away our position." he paused "Best be careful from here on out."

The two ex Navy SEALS grinned behind their masks, with Ash turning her attention ahead of them.

"We move as a unit and work as a team. Sweep the first floor quietly and eliminate all targets quickly. Once clear, we move up to the second and repeat. Keep an eye out for any hostages and if found, move to a secure location." she looked at Castle "Once the first floor is clear, find a safe room and secure it. Any hostages found, will be brought to you. Valkyrie, place a black eye in a central location of the ground floor and stick with Castle, understood?"

The two operators nodded, as the others looked at her.

"Thermite, you and Blackbeard..."

Red Back's voice called up quietly, but urgent over the mics.

"Hold fast. Enemy patrol ten meters out, four members and heading this way." there was a pause "Got to admit, these thermal scopes work pretty well. Remind me to thank that Russian sniper friend of yours Devil."

With the new info, Ash looked at her team.

"Cut the chatter Red Back and fall to a over watch position. You're our guardian angel."

"Affirmative."

"The rest of you, get low and ready."

Crouching behind a rubbish bin, Thermite held his assault rifle ready, resting the barrel on top of said bin. Nearby, lying prone on the ground, Blackbeard was grinning behind his mask as he fitted one of his bulletproof shields onto his own assault rifle. Castle and Valkyrie, their own SMG's drawn, were behind two nearby trees standing ready. Behind a nearby, bullet ridden Police car, Ash knelt with her carbine drawn, glancing over the hood. She had gotten confirmation from the others, except Devil. Muttering under her breath, she listened as Red Back called out the enemies position from her over watch position.

"Five meters out... hold."

The team paused, as the seconds seemed to stretch out for ages... and then Devil's voice came through.

"... Hostiles pacified."

The team approached and saw the four bodies on the ground, throats slashed and blood pooling around the bodies. Anger in her eyes, Ash faced Devil.

"What part of 'working as a team' don't you understand?!"

Devil kept his gaze on her, his knife back in it's holster.

"I eliminated the hostiles, before they could close in on our position. I also, overheard this one," he kicked the body of the only hostile on their back "Comment that the hostages are in the glasshouse assembly area, guarded by a bomber and two others. I recommend droning to confirm before attempting to enter."

Reluctantly, Ash nodded and looked at Valkyrie and Castle.

"Do it."

The two operators knelt and removed for a pouch on their hips, a cylindrical device with a wheel on either end. Placing it on the ground, the two looked at their tablet devices and the drones sped off towards the building, effortlessly sliding under the barricade on the front entrance. Speeding down the smoke filled halls, the two operators marked any enemy they came across, the marks appearing on the tablets of the others who were monitoring the feed.

The sound of gunfire was heard over the small mic in each operator's tablet. With a glance from Ash, Thermite's drone slid under another barricade... a grimace appeared on his face as he looked away from the small screen.

"Found... Found the hostages..."

Pressing the glowing button on her tablet, Ash's face was tight as she saw what the drone was sending back to them. Bodies littered the room, some contorted in agony from whatever the gas did to them while others were riddled with bullets. A bomber and two gun toting terrorists, whose gun's were smoking from recent activity, stood on the other side of the barricade with the latter two laughing to themselves.

Blackbeard muttered to himself as he gripped his weapon tightly.

"Don't care what you say Ash, those three deserve to be put in the ground."

While the other operators were talking, Valkyrie brought her drone around a corner and down a short corridor, zipping under a barricade into the kitchen where she gasped. Devil looked at her, then switched the view on his tablet to hers.

"Ok... that's impressive... " he studied the screen "Looks like a garage kit, exposed wiring, primary casing has corroded... While these guys may not be amateurs with this gas, they are amateurs when it comes to bomb design."

Thermite looked at his screen and studied the bomb as well, before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, very amateurish. Looks like..." he managed to zoom the feed in closer "Honestly, most of the stuff used in the construction was most likely found at a rubbish dump."

Valkyrie turned her drone to the side and quickly brought it under a cabinet as a roaming terrorist stomped past the bomb, the audible clicking of the safety on their weapon being switched on and off came over the mics. She looked over at Ash.

"Judging from what we've seen, looks like they're prepared for us."

Nodding slowly, Ash switched the display of her tablet to show a floorplan of the building.

"Alright, we've got the location of one bomb, side kitchen on the ground floor. Thermite, Valkyrie, drone the rest of the building and find the second."

Castle looked up at the building.

"I'm betting it's somewhere on the second floor Ash." he looked at her "Probably in on of the front rooms up there, one heavily barricaded I'd say."

Valkyrie spoke quickly, her drone having ascended to the second floor, zipping down the smoked filled corridors. She mentally counted off the terrorists her drone slipped past, until it entered a room with more smoke filling it. Resting up against a nearby podium, she smiled.

"Found it. As Castle said, second floor and the room to the right." she chuckled "Directly above the library."

Ash looked at the floorplan, thinking to herself.

"Ok... we have multiple avenues to proceed. Frontal assault, which'll bring them all to us or we play this smart." she made a few quick motions on the tablet's surface "There's seven of us here, so we'll traverse the outside of the building and come up to the kitchen. Judging from the scans, there are three windows. Two facing the alley and one facing the front. Blackbeard and Thermite, head over to the far side of the building and cause a distraction, but don't get reckless. Go. While the enemy is focused on the two of you, the rest of us will breach the alley windows and enter the kitchen."

Blackbeard and Thermite nodded and disappeared into the smoke, as Red Back spoke up.

"I took the liberty of taking two claymores from the van, can place them in the two corridors leading to the kitchen as a surprise for them."

Ash frowned slightly.

"We're to limit our use of destructive force... this is a institute of learning and will be again once we've done our job."

Thermite and Blackbeard had made their way to their target, both readying their weapons as they heard Ash over their mics. With a dry snort, Thermite looked over to Blackbeard.

"... no destructive force..."

He nodded, a sly grin on his face.

"Well buddy, you and I are known for being... 'subtle'..."

Both men hefted their rifles and clinked the barrels against each other. Ash and the others had made their way quickly to the alley, Devil looking at the barricaded window, as he drew a slim knife from it's holster on his belt. Receiving a nod from Ash, he managed to pry part of the barricade aside, allowing Valkyrie to slide one of her Black Eye cameras into the room. Kneeling by the side of the wall, she looked at her tablet, as the view from her Black Eye came on screen.

"Three hostiles, one near the bomb and the other two near the East corridor entrance."

Ash placed the barrel of her rifle against the window sill, the silencer sliding through the opening Devil had made. Fortunately, the opening did allow her to look through the ACOG sight on her weapon, the crosshairs pinpointed on the head of the terrorist near the bomb.

"Castle?"

The other FBI SWAT member, had sent his drone in through one of the nearby vents and had it near the end of the corridor. With practiced controls, he sent the drone zooming down the hall, right into the foot of one of the terrorists. A cry of annoyance, the man looked down at the drone, which turned and zoomed away, the smoke obscuring it from the man's vision. He raised his weapon and fired a few shots, causing his companion to glare at him.

"What the Hell man?"

The first man held his gun in front of him and stepped down the corridor, the other man with him. Outside, Castle grinned and nodded to Ash, who gently pulled the trigger. A single silenced shot escaped the weapon and entered the terrorists head, sending the body to the ground. Removing her weapon, she watched as Devil pulled the barricade down and slipped through the window effortlessly, Valkyrie being the next.

Both operators moved to the doorway the two hostiles had gone down, aiming their weapons into the smoke as Red Back and Castle made their way to the other corridor, the same posture as the other two operators. Ash knelt behind the counter near the bomb and drew the diffuser from the pouch by her leg. Placing it on the ground, she opened it and then spoke into the mic.

"Blackbeard, Thermite... can't believe I'm going to say this but..." she sighed "Do what you do best."

On the other side of the building, both operators grinned and removed the silencers from their rifles.

"Ready Blackbeard?"

Grinning as he placed one of his bulletproof shields on his rifle, faced the barricaded window and pulled the trigger. The automatic gunfire tore through the barricade and two hostiles who were walking along the hallway, their cries adding to the noise which drew the attention of nearby hostiles, who cried into their radios for assistance.

Hearing the commotion, Ash punched a few buttons into the console, which them started to flash as it worked it's magic to disarm the nearby bomb. She looked at the others and nodded to them.

Red Back and Castle looked at each other, the latter giving the former a nod, who crept forward about five meters and placed her claymore down, the face facing down the corridor where the sound of approaching hostiles could be heard. Making her way back to the kitchen, she pressed herself up against the wall as Castle aimed down the corridor with his SMG.

Devil and Valkyrie had their weapons trained down the hallway as Ash moved to where she could fire down both corridors, if needed. The sound of Blackbeard and Thermite's weapons could be heard from the other side of the building, along with the cries of the terrorists.

At the end of the South corridor, three terrorists came running down the hall, right into the weapon fire from Devil, Valkyrie and Ash's weapons. The diffuser announced another forty five seconds needed to complete diffusion of the current bomb. Castle and Red Back looked down the corridor they were guarding and saw dark shapes approach through the smoke, only to hear screams as the claymore exploded. The room shook from the force of the explosion, drawing Ash's attention away from the gunfight Devil and Valkyrie were in, towards Red Back and Castle.

"Claymore?"

Red Back grinned.

"You want results, you get results."

Hearing her comment over the mic, Blackbeard laughed as he leaned against the wall as automatic weaponfire flew past him.

"Thermite! We got another maniac like you!"

Grinning Thermite was lying prone on the ground, firing into the kneecaps of the group of terrorists, as Blackbeard leaned around and opened fire on the downed opponents.

"Gotta love big boom!"

Back in the kitchen, the diffuser counted down the final five seconds and then shut down with the bomb disarmed nearby. Closing and picking up the device, Ash made her way back to the window and rappelled up to the roof. Castle nodded to Red Back, who placed her last claymore at the entrance and backed away while he stood and rolled down one of his armor panels and blocked the entrance. Both operatives headed over to the window and rappelled up to the roof. Devil looked at Valkyrie.

"Go, I'll cover you."

Valkyire gave him a look, before she headed over to the window and climbed out. But instead of climbing up, she angled her weapon and looked back down the hallway. Firing another volley into the smoke, Devil turned and slid over the counter, before running up to the window. Climbing out, he threw his rope up and headed up the wall alongside the other operative.

Climbing on to the roof, they looked over at Ash and the others, who nodded and the group quickly traversed over the roof top. Coming up the front of the building, the group knelt down as Ash looked at her tablet. Her drone quickly running through the hallways and climbing up the stairs, while Blackbeard and Thermite had to retreat outside of the building and behind a nearby wall. A loud explosion rang out, as Blackbeard looked at Thermite.

"Nice placement of your claymore."

Grinning as he reloaded his rifle, Thermite nodded. Both operatives gave a short laugh and turned leaned over the top of the wall, firing their weapons back into the window as more terrorists tried to get out.

Ash sighed as she heard the explosion and the gunfire and was about to respond when a loud explosion rang out... and Thermite's cry came over the team's mics.

"BLACKBEARD'S DOWN! Damn Bomber charged us and detonated just as Blackbeard leaned around the edge. Doing what I can, but you guys are on your own now."

Nodding, Ash responded quickly.

"Understood, contact Jäger..."

Over their comms, the aforementioned operator spoke up.

"On my way back with local SWAT teams inbound. Two should be approaching Thermite's position shortly. I'll maintain position above the building for extraction."

Ash nodded, just as a explosion sounded from the kitchen, which Red Back and Castle both grinned. Ignoring them, looked back at her drone... as a curse escaped her lips as she saw Devil had already entered and had taken down the four hostiles. Muttering to herself, Ash then rappelled down and entered the room, joined shortly later by Red Back, Castle and Valkyrie. Spying the nearby opened ammo crate, Red Back looked in and grabbed the six claymores inside and then headed down the nearby corridor and placed them at intervals.

Ash handed the diffuser to Valkyrie and then walked up to Devil, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to glare at him.

"We do things as a TEAM Devil! RAINBOW is NOT like the Rangers! We don't get our teammates killed by... delusions of grandeur and have to rely on others to save our asses!"

Valkyrie and Red Back, who had just re-entered the room, looked at the two.. while Castle barricaded the small hallway to the side with one of his remaining armor panels. Devil's posture had stiffened considerably under Ash's verbal barrage. When she had finished, he gave her a cold look.

"If you are finished, we still have a job to do. After we have finished, I'll be sure to discuss proper mission etiquette."

Turning on his heel, he stalked off into the smoke while Ash muttered under her breath. She looked over at the others and nodded to Valkyrie, who set the diffuser. As it counted down, Valkyrie and Castle were looking on their drones... finding dead bodies of hostiles in pools of blood. Red Back walked up to Ash, both deploying their drones out the window and watching as a group of terrorists were approaching, only to be cut down by the local SWAT teams, who were encamped outside the building.

The only sound heard, with the diffuser's mechanical voice counting down and then... quiet as it announced it had successfully diffused the final bomb. Packing up the device, Ash looked at the others and nodded, as the team was about to leave... when Devil's voice came over the mics.

"Found another. Fitted with a deadman's switch." a pause "Found the leader of these... hostiles. Keeping him talking til you get up here. Top floor."

The team moved silently and quickly towards the staircase, Valkyrie nodding as they moved past the bodies of the enemy on the ground.

"Still as efficient as back in Kabul."

Red Back nodded as they moved up the staircase. Ash leaned around the doorway, eyes narrowed as she saw the third bomb, with Devil and a terrorist standing in front of it. Aiming through her ACOG, she watched the scene before her carefully. Moving her weapon slightly, she stared down the remaining terrorist, as the other three operatives did the same.

Devil stared down the last hostile, raising his hand to stall his biblical rant.

"Forgive me, but I've heard this rhetoric before. What makes you and your ilk any different from all those that have come before?"

The man frowned behind his mask, in his right hand he grasped the detonator tightly.

"You are just like all the other unwashed. Deluded by what those currently in power would have you believe. The world is fast approaching a flashpoint and only those who are prepared, truly prepared... will survive. All of these here... they are the ones which are the heralds, the martyrs for what we, the WHITE MASKS will achieve. We will bring those who are corrupt to their knees! We are the ones who bring the truth to the unwashed! We..."

A flash of silver and the man screamed, his left hand clutching the stump where his right hand used to be. Ash gasped, as she saw Devil standing still, in his right hand was his drawn blade and in his other... the severed hand of the terrorist, still clutching the detonator tightly. He turned and looked at her, as the team stood and approached.

"Mission accomplished, yes?"

Flashback Ends.

Greg Mitchell sighed and rubbed the back of his head. The mission had been accomplished, but the cost was high. He had failed to protect his little sister, indeed he had been the one to carry her body out of the contaminated zone and placed her in a body bag. He knew the General would be upset and he was right as he watched his sister try to reason with him.

He also noticed a woman of African-American descent, talking with the team he and his sister had joined for this mission. Shaking his head, he looked up and saw the General and his sister approaching them. Standing on his feet, he studied the emotion clad face of his father, struggling to keep the emotions raging through him in check.

"You failed in your mission Commander."

Frowning, Greg saw the grief in the older man's face.

"I carried out the mission to the letter, General. The VIP was deceased before..."

The General's fist lashed out, striking his son in the jaw and sent the younger man down to one knee. Sara got between her father and her brother, her own grief over the loss of her younger sibling coming across visibly to those around. Greg got to his feet and looked hard at his father's grief-stricken face.

"I completed the mission, Sir."

With that said, he saluted his father, then turned and walked away. Unknown to him, the team from RAINBOW, were watching the scene before them. Jäger looked at the woman with them.

"He's one of the ones we need?"

The woman nodded as the General and Sara approached them. She faced them, nodding to them both.

"General, Lieutenant, my condolences for your loss."

The General was silent, while Sara looked at the woman carefully.

"On behalf of my father and myself, thank you Miss...?"

The woman smiled at Sara.

"You can call me Six, Red Back." she looked at the General, who in turned looked to the Lieutenant.

"As of this moment, Lieutenant Sara Mitchell, Call-sign Red Back, you are now assigned under the command of 'Six' and Team RAINBOW. Effective immediately." he looked closely at his daughter "You... and your brother."

With that said, General Scott Mitchell turned and walked off towards the other units nearby, as Sara mentally processed what had just happened. Six walked up to the woman, putting her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"I understand this is hard for you... But you and your brother are needed, your knowledge and skillset."

Sara sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"This... this is all just... just going so fast." She looked at the woman "... I know I have my duty, it won't affect my future performance."

Six smiled at the woman, as the rest of Team RAINBOW nearby watched. Blackbeard, who had joined the others with Doc, looked around and then asked a question.

"So... who's gonna tell Devil?"

Six looked over at a certain operator, who sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Me? Why me?"

A wolfish grin appeared on Six's face.

"Why not? Be at the airfield by 2200, we leave for England then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late delay in posting. Been trying the last few weeks to get Article 5 completed... and end up getting randoms in my unit who are... well, beyond noobish to say the least. So decided to watch a few playthroughs on youtube and then used my own imagination to come up with my own version of the mission. Just hope I did ok with what's written above as I know it's not the mission 100%. I'm working, well... planning up the next chapter which'll have the arrival in England and meeting with the rest of Team RAINBOW. Hope you've enjoyed what's come so far. Also edited the last chapter with the Operation name, changed from 'Revelation' to 'Article 5'.
> 
> Any opinions, criticisms etc... more than welcome to share. Just no abusive ones thanks.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

THE loud muscle car pulled up alongside the verge as the driver shut it down and got out. Running a hand through his hair, Greg Mitchell slowly walked up the stairs of the apartment building he lived in, nodding to some of the other tenants as he climbed up the stairs to the fifth floor. As he drew the keys to his door, his neighbor exited her apartment and smiled at him, a smile which turned into a concerned look as she noticed the look on his face.

"Greg..? You look terrible."

With a dry snort, he looked at her and sighed.

"Just... Just been a bad day Rina... " he paused as he looked at her "Busy night out with the girls?"

Wearing attire that would make any goth/punk envious, the young woman chuckled as she rested her hand on her hip and smiled.

"Yeah... Mara wants to head out to the usual haunts, celebrate Linn and Maya's promotion at work. Cat's just gonna tag along and watch what shit goes down."

Greg nodded. When he spoke, it was in a tone that conveyed sadness.

"Just be careful... Plenty of idiots in this town."

Raising an eyebrow, she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"... I don't have to go out, you know? If you need someone to talk to about..."

He shook his head and put on a fake smile.

"No, no... it's ok." He reached out and hugged her "Go out and have some fun, we'll catch up later."

Rina nodded as she returned the hug, then they broke apart. The look of concern on her face was genuine.

"Are you sure? We may've broken up, but I do care for you still..."

Greg nodded and waved her off.

"I'll be fine. Just gonna go have a beer and watch TV. Go, have fun."

Unconvinced, Rina nodded and took a step or two back.

"Call me, anytime Greg. Maybe... we could go have a coffee or something sometime?"

Opening his door, he looked back at her and smiled softly.

"I'd like that. Take care out there Rin."

She nodded as he entered his apartment and closed the door. Reaching out, she placed the palm of her hand against the surface of the door and whispered to herself.

"I made a mistake..."

Turning, Rina hurried towards the staircase as a few tears came to her eyes. Inside his apartment, Greg was leaning against the door and sighed. He wondered briefly if it had been a wise decision to move not only into the same apartment block as his ex girlfriend, but also the next door apartment to hers. Looking around the darkened apartment, he walked over to the refrigerator, opened and grabbed a beer. Opening the can and taking a deep mouthful, he looked at the can in his hand... before a surge of rage ran through his body and he hurled the can against the wall.

He brought his closed fist down onto the counter with his head bowed. Grief ran through his entire body as the events of the day came rushing back to him. Finding his little sister's body, twisted and contorted in it's death throes hit him hard, but he managed to compartmentalize his grief to finish the mission. He had to admit, he didn't expect the first thing he saw after rappelling down from the helicopter, was to find his sibling's corpse. Looking back in hindsight, he knew how he handled the mission was wrong and that 'Ash' had been right to criticize his technique.

Which brought another thought to him : Eliza 'Ash' Cohen. She was skilled, no doubt about that and had concern for her team-mates, to get the job done with as little or zero damage to her subordinates as possible. Her leadership skills on the battlefield, left no doubt in his mind as to why she was the team leader of her unit. The thing which scared him the most... was how she was almost identical to how he himself was... before...

Absentmindedly his right hand touched the scar on his face. That was a result of a major fuck up with military intelligence. He growled to himself, those were two words which were never meant to be used together : Military and Intelligence. Due to some no name in Washington, probably one who never set foot on the battlefield, his unit had been tasked with disposal of some unknown chemical agent, which had been found within a renegade faction's compound. It was the first time, where he had been placed in overall command of not just his unit but also that of a another squad of Rangers.

Upon retrieval, he had found some papers indicating that this group were in negotiations to sell said chemical to members of a radical group based somewhere in the US. Gathering everything he could find, his unit left the compound and were two hours away from the disposal site, when the convoy of twelve Rangers was attacked by a unknown group. Their attackers wore the garb of regional militants, but wore masks to cover their faces. He witnessed the deaths of his unit, the men and women under his command who he had trained and fought alongside and if it wasn't for a piece of shrapnel striking him in the face rendering him unconscious, he would've died there. Unfortunately, he and three others had been captured and taken by the hostiles.

He should've died there with the convoy... or at least when Corporal Jones did. Their captors tried to break him and forced him to watch the repeated torture of Candace Jones and when he refused to give them the information they wanted, their leader slit Jones's throat and left her to bleed out in front of him. The bastard repeated the process with Privates Eugene Mahoney and Carey Tackleberry, but he didn't break. For days afterwards, he was electrocuted by the enemy... Until the sound of automatic gunfire tore through the compound, distracting his torturer long enough for him to wrap his legs around the man's neck and the resounding snap of the neck echoed throughout the small torture room.

Knocking on his door, shook Greg out of his woolgathering as he turned his gaze towards it. Hearing the knock again, he sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side, still wearing her combat attire, stood Eliza Cohen. In one hand she held a folder and her other was raised to knock on the door again. Recovering quickly, her other hand moved up further and removed her sunglasses, as she cleared her throat.

"Commander, I..."

Greg turned and walked off into his apartment, leaving the Operator stunned for a few seconds, before she nodded and followed him. Closing the door behind her, she turned and looked around, taking note of how spartan the room looked. As she walked further into the apartment, she nudged something with her foot. Looking down, she saw the near empty can of beer on the floor, it's contents spilled forth onto the carpet and as she looked at the dent in the wall and more of the cans contents spilled on the surface.

Turning she noticed how Greg was sitting in a armchair, placed in the corner of the lounge area and facing her, the look on his face was emotionless. She looked at the nearby couch then back at him, raising her eyebrow. He shrugged at her, while she nodded and then sat down, leaving an awkward silence in the air. A slight frown came on Eliza's face, as she once again thought over what Six wanted her to do.

'You are to go and inform Commander Mitchell of his new posting and escort him to the airfield for transport back to base. I heard of the... 'altercation'... during the mission, so you are to be on your best behavior, understand?'

Eliza remembered hearing the soft chuckling from her squad, but it was Meghan who spoke to her quietly, before she left the scene.

'I heard some of what happened to him on that mission... Remember Nomad and Weaver? They were apart of a team that rescued him from the hellhole he was trapped in and it wasn't pleasant. Just... stay calm and not let your emotions get the better of you when you speak to him, not like... before.'

Reaching up, Eliza rubbed the back of her neck as Greg sat in his chair, watching her. She sighed, then placed the folder on the small table in front of her. He glanced at it from the corner of his eye, then returned his gaze back to her.

"... what do you want 'Ash'?"

She looked at him, immediately taking note of the tired tone to his voice. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees and looked at him.

"Not what I want Commander... but what my boss wants, and what she wants you on Team RAINBOW."

There was more silence and then... a mocking laugh. Looking at the laughing man, Eliza could feel her anger start to rise. Being recruited for Team RAINBOW was something almost every Counter Terrorist Operator around the world dreamed of joining. Yet here was one, making a joke out if. She narrowed her eyes as Greg continued to chuckle outloud, then he stopped and stared straight into her eyes, which made her pause.

"What makes you think I'd join you or your team?"

Reaching towards the folder, Eliza opened it and tapped the first page which drew his attention. Glancing at the top page, he let a low growl escape his lips as he turned his attention back to her.

"... You think... by recruiting my twin, you can force me to join?"

Hearing the tone in his voice, Eliza leaned back with her hands held up in a placating gesture.

"I didn't know, I swear!"

Studying the woman's face, he kept the stony gaze on her for a period of time... before sighing and picked up the open folder, looking over the papers within. He noticed his father's signature on the bottom of the top page, a frown on his face before he looked over at the redhead.

"... I believe you." he looked back over the folder, moving the papers and studying their contents. Inside were in depth profiles, psychological reports, weapon loadout and more, all of his twin and himself.

With a sigh he leaned back, head resting against the back of the chair he was sitting. After a few moments, he glanced at the redhead, who was sitting patiently on the couch opposite him.

"You've read my file... you know my story, what I can do and all that..." he paused as he watched Eliza "Be honest... what would you decide?"

Eliza paused and looked him straight in the eyes... she HAD read his file. Skilled in CQC, he could give Caveria a run for her money in being stealthy. He also had a similar... authority issue as the BOPE operator, who had only just returned from Bolivia with Twitch, after a incident involving the Santa Blanca Drug cartel and a team of GHOSTS. Gathering her thoughts, she cleared her throat to speak.

"If it was me, I'd weigh all options carefully." Glancing around the apartment with her eyes, she refocused on him "On one hand, you can stay here. Wallow in self pity and remorse over what happened in Afghanistan... "

A tight look appeared on his face, one which Eliza took note of immediately. A placating look appeared on her face as she leaned back slightly on the couch.

"On the other hand..." she paused and looked at the folder, then back at Greg "This is a second chance, one which you might not get again here in the US, except maybe a suicide mission. On the plus side, you'll have your sister with you... and people who you can trust will have your back. Another chance... not many people get one like this Greg..."

Silence filled the room, the sound of cars passing in the street outside the apartment seemed to echo in the room, as Greg studied Eliza's face. The Operator frowned internally, she wished that Six had sent someone else, someone who knows Greg better than her. Unfortunately, as she was the Team Leader, Six entrusted her with this task and it was one she wasn't going to fail in.

The man opposite her leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he looked at her, his head tilted slightly to the side as he continued to study her.

"... you didn't answer my question... What would YOU do Eliza? What choice would you make?"

Put on the spot again, she cursed inwardly. She wasn't used to handling people in this manner, rather she preferred to rush into things and solve them quickly and decisively. Here, she was being given all the time in the world to think her answers through... and all it did was make her think of herself. What would she do, if she was in Greg's situation?

"If it was my decision?" she looked him squarely in the eyes "I would take this chance and find redemption."

Silence once again filled the room and Eliza knew that he was on the edge of a decision. During her reading of the file, the chemical analysis of the stolen compound was detailed within. While she didn't know much about the components themselves, she did know that it was the chemical used in the attack earlier that day, was the same chemical which was stolen from the convoy Greg had been in charge of in Afghanistan. Thinking to herself, she made a decision... and prayed it was the right one.

"Listen... the chemical which was used earlier today, the one which," she paused, taking note of how Greg's body went stiff "... which claimed your younger sister's life and the lives of others there, was the same chemical stolen from your convoy back in..."

A fist slammed into the table, shattering the surface and causing Eliza to shut her mouth. Anger was flaring in Greg's eyes, as he stared into hers and she felt a emotion she hasn't experienced in some time : Fear.

"Is this... how you try to get me to agree with you Ash? To join you and your merry team?!" he stood up, his form towering over her as her eyes remained locked with his "Reminding me of what I lost? Of the lives I lost under my command?! What would you know, hiding behind your sunglasses, yelling at others for not following YOUR plans?! You should be behind a desk, supervising and NOT in the field!"

Inside Eliza, her fear turned into something else. In one motion, she was on her feet, eyes locked and with anger on her face.

"How dare... You presume to judge me?! You don't even know me!"

Greg glared at her, eyes narrowed.

"Nor you I! All you have on me are words on paper!"

Not backing down, Eliza stepped forward and returned his glare.

"I've seen you in action! I saw how you were at the college! You are reckless, undisciplined and DO NOT FOLLOW ORDERS!" Her gaze was as fiery as her red hair "Personally, I have no idea WHY Six wants YOU on Team RAINBOW! YOU DO NOT BELONG ON RAINBOW!"

Greg threw his head back and laughed outloud for a short period of time, before he turned back to her, his gaze cold. Eliza paused slightly, but stood her ground, her gaze defiant.

"I will say this once and only once... I don't care if Six wants you. I don't care if Craig and Meghan will back you up." she took a step forward, jabbing her finger into his chest "I do NOT want you with us!"

Before either of them could comment, the sound of a phone ringing echoed out. A frown appeared on Eliza's face, as she turned to the side and removed from a pocket on her vest the ringing phone. Pressing the Call button, she brought it to her ear while holding her hand up, index finger extended in the 'One Moment' gesture.

"Hello? ... Yes, I'm here now. We... I... Can I just..." she frowned and sighed "I... Understood Six. Yes but... He doesn't..."

Greg turned and walked off into his bedroom, while Eliza was talking to her boss. Entering the room, he walked over to the wardrobe and slid the door open. Inside was only a couple of shirts and a pair of shoes. Grabbing them, he threw them into the open duffel bag on the floor of the wardrobe. Picking it up, he put it on his bed and opened the top drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a locked box. He held it in his hands for a moment, before putting it in the duffel bag as well as the few remaining pieces of clothing he had.

He then looked on top of the bedside table, picking up the framed picture. The smiling faces of his sisters and himself looked out of the picture at him. Memories came over him of happier times, when he was younger with his siblings. Eliza was standing in the doorway, looking at him. She cleared her throat and drew his attention.

"Look... I just want to..."

Placing the picture frame into his bag, Greg walked past her into the kitchen, closing the laptop and putting it and the charger into the bag. In a matter of a few minutes, all of his few belongings were in the bag. He picked up a sealed envelope off of the nearby mantle and looked over at Eliza, walking towards the door and grabbing his trenchcoat which was on the single coat hook on the wall nearby.

"Don't say anything." he grabbed his bag and walked over to the door, grabbing his phone along the way. Opening the front door, he walked over to the next door apartment, standing in front of the door and staring at the envelope in his hand. With a sigh, he leaned down and slid the envelope under the door. Standing up, he walked back to the door of his apartment and looked in at Eliza "... You coming?"

Eyes wide, Eliza nodded and grabbed the papers on the table, shoving them into the folder and hurried over. Stepping pass him, she looked back as he closed and locked the door. He walked by her and headed down the stairs, the FBI Operator following behind. In silence, the two walked down the stairs, only stopping when Greg walked over and knocked on the door of the building superintendent. After a few words, he walked out of the building towards the footpath, waiting for Eliza.

Adjusting her glasses, Eliza stepped down and stood next to him. Before she could respond, he spoke.

"Which is yours?"

Pausing, she drew the keys to the rental car from her pocket and walked over towards a blue Prius... which made Greg stop in his steps.

"Oh Hell no..."

Before she could respond, he walked across the street to where his car was waiting, opening the driver's door and putting his bag on the back seat. He looked at her over the roof of the car.

"Get in."

Looking at the muscle car and then back to the Prius, Eliza hurried over and got in the passenger's seat. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, as the engine roared to life.

"Have to admit..." she looked at him from the corner of her eye "Nice ride."

Greg smirked, as he pulled the car out and roared down the street.

{Line Break}

21:40 Zulu, Dulles International Airport

A unmarked C-130 transport was waiting on the tarmac, with Sara Mitchell looking over her car being secured for transit. It was a remarkable gesture on behalf of Six, that space had been made for her vehicle and her brother's to be brought along with them and she was grateful.

Walking up to the silver and black Annis Elegy RH8, memories of Tracey and her going out in it came to her mind. Good times... and good memories hit her hard, but then the image of her younger sister's pain wracked and twisted body came to her. Anger and rage started to build in her, toward the monsters that committed the attack... to the idiots who weren't doing their jobs in customs and allowed them onto US soil... to the morons in the capital who sent a small unit to dispose of this chemical in Afghanistan... even to her brother for not doing his job back then and their father... for being as distant and aloof as he was towards them.

A hand grasped her shoulder, startling her... and her emotions were gone as she looked onto the face of the Commander of Team RAINBOW, Six. With just a simple look, the older woman had diffused Sara of her anger. Her shoulders sagging, she allowed Six to lead over to one of the seats lining the inside of the plane. The other operators glanced over at her, then went back to what they were doing, while Six sat next to Sara.

"I'm not going to say I know what you're going through. I don't. What I will advise..." she looked at Sara "Do not let the grief take control. Confront it... make it your own. Once you face and accept it, you can do anything."

With that said, Six stood and walked towards the cockpit, leaving Sara to think to herself. Craig looked over to Miles.

"Gotta pity her... finding her little sister like that..."

Double checking that the gear was stowed properly for the journey, Miles grunted as he sat next to him.

"Yeah man... I mean, finding the body like that... " he shook his head sadly "No one should have to see that man..."

Jordan walked over with a bottle of water for Sara, as Meghan sat next to Craig.

"Just imagine how her brother is doing..." she paused "I feel sorry that Eliza had to go speak to him on her own. Think she convinced him to come?"

While they talked, Jordan had sat next to Sara, looking straight ahead as she sipped from the bottle.

"Never gets easy..." he glanced at her "The loss..."

Sara lowered the bottle and nodded slowly.

"I... I saw her... yesterday. We had met for a early lunch... which ended up lasting a couple of hours... heh." a sad smile came to her face "She left to head to the library... had a last cram sessions before exams... I told her... to take it easy and not burn out. She just... just... just smiled and chuckled, the way she always did... If I had of only thought..."

Turning to look at her, his goggles hanging around his neck and a look of sympathy on his face.

"I wouldn't. Second guessing yourself about 'what ifs' and such... all it will do is make you feel worse. I've... seen what grief can do to someone and their resolution..." he looked over to the locked weapon's locker, Sara's gaze following his "That isn't the answer. Ask yourself this one question : What would SHE want you to do? Once you know the answer and accept it, that's the hard part... after that, it does get easier. Trust me, I know."

Sara looked at the man sitting next to her and she could see a faint haunted look in his eyes. As she was about to say something, the engines of the C-130 came to life and the voice of a fellow operator and pilot, Jäger, came over the P.A.

"Secure all stations and yourselves. Prepare for take off upon arrival of our second asset."

Before any of them could respond, the roar of a loud car could be heard, drawing their attention. On the other side of the airfield, a sleek black muscle car, roared past the checkpoint, power sliding around corners as the driver kept the vehicle on course for the runway the transport was on. As the operators and load crew looked on the car jumped a embankment and landed on the runway, wheels screeching as it almost spun out of control, but the driver brought the car under control and it sped towards the open ramp of the C-130.

Miles's eyes went wide as he saw the car, it's headlights on full, roaring towards them.

"Oh man... is..."

The two Navy SEALS next to him, wore big grins as they recognized the car and a slight smile appeared on Sara's face, as the car came closer to the open ramp. The load crew scrambled to the side, as the muscle car had slowed down and drove up the ramp, coming to a stop next to Sara's car. The engine was revved a few times before the ignition was switched off, as the ramp started to close and the load crew hurried to secure the vehicle. The passenger door opened, as Eliza stepped out and closed the door, right when Jäger's voice spoke again.

"Hurry up and get secure back there... take off in sixty seconds."

Sara looked at her brother, as he calmly walked over and sat next to her, Eliza sitting next to him. As they secured themselves, she spoke to him.

"I'm glad you accepted..."

He nodded to her, leaning his head back against the side of the plane. Eliza looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Greg, for what it's worth... you made the right decision."

He spoke softly, in a tone that only the three operators could hear.

"I'm doing this for one thing..."

The plane shook as it left the tarmac and lifted up into the sky. Sara spoke up.

"... for?"

He closed his eyes as he replied.

"Redemption."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait... but took awhile to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. That and a case of writer's block... Also, I only found out AFTER the last chapter was posted, that Bartlett College is located in Cambridge, Massachusetts... NOT Washington DC. Sorry about that and future chapters will reflect the locations as shown in the game.
> 
> The next chapter will be a non combat one, as the Mitchell twins meet the rest of Team RAINBOW and interact. I HOPE to have it done and posted online by the end of the month. Any opinions, criticisms etc... more than welcome to share. Just no abusive ones thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea for a RSS fic for awhile now and lately been stuck on a horror fic rage (see my F13, NOES and Scream fics), but decided to take a break and work on an idea that's been bouncing in my head for awhile now. I'll try not to bring too many references to other games over, but will include some from Ghost Recon now and then (as the two oc's are the 'fictional' children of the head of the GHOSTS.
> 
> Updates will be slow, as I will be alternating between this and my Scream fic. Any ideas, thoughts, opinions etc will be appreciated.


End file.
